In loco parentis
by Helena Dax
Summary: Snape no esperaba tener esa conversación con el joven Malfoy. DRARRY, SLASH


**NdA**: Esta historia es para Ela-san, que fue una campeona en un meme de pairings. Es un poco AU, porque están en séptimo, Snape está vivo y todo eso.

Los personajes son de Rowling y el dinero tb.

**In loco parentis**

Severus Snape, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba corrigiendo unas redacciones de los alumnos de tercero sobre los vampiros, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo, un poco molesto por la interrupción.

Era Draco Malfoy. Ya en séptimo, el muchacho había salido bien parado de la guerra –él y Narcissa se habían mantenido neutrales, con ciertos gestos de ayuda a la Orden- y todo lo que tenía que lamentar era un padre en Azkaban durante los próximos diez años. Ahora le faltaban sólo un par de meses para terminar sus estudios y empezar a dirigir el imperio Malfoy. Severus estaba bastante convencido de que lo haría bien; Draco había estado un poco alicaído después de lo de su padre, pero hacía meses que había recuperado su espíritu combativo.

Aun así, Severus tuvo la sensación de que Draco estaba un poco nervioso en aquella ocasión.

-Buenas tardes, profesor.

-Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy. ¿A qué debo esta interrupción?

Draco apartó la vista.

-Si está muy ocupado puedo volver en otro momento.

-Entonces me habría interrumpido dos veces, en vez de sólo una. Hable.

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Verá, profesor… no sé cómo decirlo… Bueno… tengo algunas dudas sobre… sobre ciertos temas. Temas que no estaría bien que discutiera con mi madre, no sé si me explico. Pero mi padre… bueno, él ahora no está disponible y usted es el Jefe de Slytherin y un buen amigo de la familia, y aquí está _in loco parentis_ así que me preguntaba… Bueno, si podría hablarlo con usted.

¡Por las pelotas de Merlín, aquel muchacho pretendía hablar sobre sexo con él! La primera reacción de Severus fue echar rápidamente a Draco del despacho, pero la mención a Lucius le hizo detenerse antes de esbozar el primer gesto. Y tenía razón, allí en Hogwarts, los alumnos de Slytherin eran su responsabilidad. Estaba _in loco parentis_, como decía Draco: en lugar de los padres.

-Preferiría hacer como los elfos domésticos y plancharme las orejas, pero imagino que no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Está bien, señor Malfoy, haga sus preguntas. Confío en que ya esté enterado al menos de lo más básico.

Draco enrojeció un poco.

-Sí, profesor, claro. Verá, quería hablar sobre… bueno, sobre ciertos hechizos.

-¿Puede ser más específico?

- Por ejemplo, no estoy seguro de cuál sería el hechizo anticonceptivo más seguro.

-Tengo entendido que el Coitus Tranquilus es el más eficaz en estos casos –contestó, preguntándose si eso significaba que sólo había sido cuestión de suerte que no hubiera aumentado el número de Malfoys en los últimos tiempos.

-¿Cómo se hace?

Snape tragó saliva y sacó su varita.

-Tiene que realizar este movimiento apuntando directamente a la… ejem… vagina de su compañera.

No podía creer que hubiera dicho _vagina_. Probablemente era la primera vez en toda su vida.

-¿Así? –dijo Draco, repitiendo sus movimientos.

-Sí, sí, perfecto –dijo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

Pero no iba a tener esa suerte.

-¿Y los hechizos para el sexo anal? –Severus estuvo a punto de dejar caer la varita, pero Draco no pareció notarlo, porque continuó como si nada-. No sé si se utiliza un solo hechizo para la preparación, lubricación y limpieza o son hechizos distintos. He mirado en la Biblioteca, pero no ponía nada.

Severus intentó imaginarse a madame Pince permitiendo esas cosas en su biblioteca y su cerebro le avisó de que no estaba preparado para llegar tan lejos. Por otro lado, ¿sexo anal? No le sorprendía demasiado, porque todo el mundo sabía que las clases altas siempre habían sido un poco disolutas, pero no sabía que el joven Malfoy tuviera esas inclinaciones.

-Son tres hechizos distintos –dijo, intentando sonar frío e impersonal, y no tan terriblemente incómodo cómo se sentía-. Para la preparación… Imagino que se refiere a la relajación del… humm… esfínter… puede usarse una pequeña variación del Distendo.

Había dicho esfínter. Vagina y esfínter. Oh, Merlín, qué día.

-¿Y para la lubricación?

-Un Lúbricus debería de ser suficiente.

Draco se mordió un momento los labios y lo miró con una ligera vacilación.

-¿Por casualidad no sabrá cómo se hace?

Snape suspiró para sus adentros.

-Así –dijo, mostrándoselo.

Draco lo observó atentamente y, como antes, repitió su movimiento. Severus se lo hizo repetir una vez más y le dio de nuevo su aprobación.

-¿Sirve para lubricar también a una chica, en caso de ser necesario?

-No veo por qué no.

Draco asintió.

-¿Y para la limpieza?

-Creo que el agua y el jabón son insustituibles en estos casos.

Draco volvió a ponerse un poco rojo.

-Bueno, señor… me refería también a limpieza… interna. Nadie quiere sorpresas desagradables en esos momentos, no sé si me entiende.

Oh, lo peor de todo es que le entendía. Severus, que se consideraba básicamente asexual, nunca se había parado a pensar aquel… obvio riesgo del sexo anal.

-Me temo que… que en eso no puedo ayudarle, señor Malfoy.

Draco suspiró.

-Está bien… Supongo que alguien podrá decírmelo.

-¿Algo más?

Di que no, maldito mocoso descolorido del demonio.

-Pues… -Maldita sea-. Me preguntaba si conocería algún hechizo para estimular a la pareja. Ya sabe… algo para jugar un poco.

_¿Jugar un poco? _

-¿Por qué iba a saber yo esas cosas, señor Malfoy?

-No sé, profesor. Usted siempre parece saberlo todo.-Abrió un poco los ojos, como si le acabara de ocurrir algo-. Oh, no pretendía insinuar que tuviera usted una vida sexual a sus años, señor, se lo aseguro.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Severus, ofendido.¡Tenía sólo cuarenta años! Si no tenía una vida sexual era porque no quería, no porque fuera demasiado _viejo_-. Señor Malfoy, creo que deberíamos poner fin a esta conversación.

Draco le miró con consternación.

-Pero profesor, no le he preguntado nada aún sobre juguetes sexuales…

Severus se puso en pie.

-Fuera de mi despacho –dijo, en el tono más letal que pudo conseguir-. Ahora.

Draco dio un respingo.

-Sí, señor. Lo siento, señor.

El descarado muchacho salió apresuradamente de allí. Snape estaba tan perturbado aún por todo lo que acababa de pasar que no se dio cuenta del extraño modo que tenía de mantener la puerta abierta antes de salir.

* * *

-Estarás contento –dijo Draco, entrando a una clase vacía.

Detrás de él, Harry se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad. Tenía la cara congestionada de aguantarse la risa y las mejillas húmedas de las lágrimas. Riendo a carcajadas, se dejó caer en el suelo.

-Su cara… _Vagina_… Oh, esto ha sido _impagable_…

Draco intentó mantenerse serio, de veras que sí. Sólo le había hecho eso al pobre Snape porque había perdido una apuesta con Harry. Era el Jefe de su Casa, ¡él lo respetaba! Pero Harry reía y reía, y Draco estaba bastante seguro de que no se había reído así desde el final de la guerra, y aquella era una visión que le gustaba casi tanto como la de Harry vibrando y gimiendo bajo sus caricias, con la frente perlada de sudor y los ojos cerrados. Sus labios empezaron a curvarse en una ligera sonrisa y antes de darse cuenta se había unido a sus carcajadas.

Qué demonios, tampoco él se había reído tanto desde mucho antes de la guerra.

Poco a poco, las risas se fueron apagando. Los dos habían acabado sentados en el suelo y Harry se tumbó de manera que colocó su cabeza en el regazo de Draco. Éste le acarició el pelo y luego le dio un pequeño estirón.

-Por tu culpa Snape va a odiarme.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan terco –dijo Harry, cogiéndole la mano y dándole un beso en la palma antes de soltarlo. Draco se sintió blando como un fideo cocido mil veces (excepto por una parte de su cuerpo que gracias a Merlín no era en absoluto parecida a un fideo cocido mil veces) y volvió a acariciarle el pelo-. Te dije que _todos _los humanos veníamos de los monos, no sólo los muggles ni los muggles y los Gryffindor.

Monos… ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Pero el propio Snape se lo había confirmado, así que tenía que ser cierto.

-Está bien, no hace falta que eches más sal en la herida.

-Pobrecito… -dijo, mirándole con burla y afecto-. Oye, ¿eso que noto taladrándome la nuca es lo que creo que es?

Draco se perdió un momento en sus ojos verdes y luego se inclinó para besarle ansiosa, vorazmente. Cuando presionó con la lengua, Harry abrió la boca para recibirle y Draco sintió chispas saltando por todo su cuerpo. Oh, los besos de Harry… Hacían desaparecer el mundo. Cuando se separó de él, aquellos ojos verdes estaban ahora nublados de deseo, con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Es la prueba de que debemos comprobar lo bueno que es el Distendum para la relajación del… humm… esfínter –dijo, imitando el tono de Snape.

Harry volvió a estallar en carcajadas, pero se las apañó para besarle mientras reía. Y Draco pensó que, después de todo, había valido la pena perder la apuesta, quedar como un ignorante delante de Snape y encima cabrear a su profesor. Había valido la pena del todo.

**Fin**


End file.
